My Immortal
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: Die Liebe eines Unsterblichen...
1. Default Chapter

Lalala ich bin wieder da! Jacha! O.k., o.k. ich halt schon meine Klappe. Hust... Also dies hier ist eine neue Geschichte wie man sehen kann... ich wurde von der neuen Be-Boy die ich gestern bekommen habe inspiriert. Dort gibt es eine Geschichte um einen kleine Prinzen, The Prince and The Beggar, jeder der die Be-Boy auch hat weiß was ich meine. Ach ja das Lied hier ist My Immortal von Evanescence die deutsche Übersetzung. So das war´s jetzt erst mal für hier oben. On with the Fic!  
  
My Immortal  
  
Das Jahr 1675  
  
Trübe blickten rote Augen auf die regnerischen Straßen des nächtlichen Moskaus. Kleine Hände legten sich behutsam auf das Glas des Fensters und warmer Atem hinterließ Spuren auf dessen makelloser Scheibe.  
  
Ich bin so müde vom Hiersein  
  
Die Augen der kleine Gestalt schlossen sich als sie sich schwer gegen das Fenster lehnte.  
  
Unterdrückt von all meinen kindlichen Ängsten  
  
Sie zittert doch im Zimmer ist es warm. /Ich erfriere von ihnen!/ Schreit sie stumm. Doch niemand kann sie hören...  
  
Und wenn Du gehen musst  
  
"Du bist weg nicht war..." Lächelnd blickte Kai zum Bett.  
  
Wünsche ich, dass Du sofort gehst  
  
Der kleine Junge von etwa 12 Jahren ging zum Bett um sich dort nieder zu lassen.  
  
Weil man Deine Anwesenheit hier immernoch spürt  
  
Selbstvergessen strich er dem jungen Mann der darauf lag seinen langen blauen Haarsträhnen aus den Augen.  
  
Und sie lässt mich nicht allein  
  
"Du wirst nicht mehr auf wachen nicht war Tyron? Selbst wenn ich dich darum bitte?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. Doch der junge Mann blieb stumm. Seinen letzten Atemzug hatte er schon vor Stunden getan.  
  
Diese Wunden scheinen nicht zu heilen  
  
Kai unterdrückte ein Schluchzen als er seinen Liebsten so daliegen sah. Zärtlich streichelte er das hübsche Gesicht. Über die vollen Lippen die er nur einmal hatte küssen dürfen...  
  
Der Schmerz ist zu real  
  
Er wollte ihn von Innen heraus zerreisen. Dieser unbändige, grausame Schmerz.  
  
Es ist zuviel, das die Zeit nicht heilen kann  
  
"Warum bin ich nicht älter? Ich hätte dich beschützen können mein Liebster. Warum hast du die Kugel aufgefangen die doch eigentlich für mich bestimmt war? Und warum habe ich mich nie getraut dir anzuvertrauen was ich wirklich bin? Ich hätte durch eine einfache Kugel niemals sterben können."  
  
Wenn Du weinst, würde ich all Deine Tränen wegwischen  
  
"Du warst immer für mich da wenn die anderen Kinder mich wieder wegen meiner blassen Haut und den roten Augen beschimpften. Du warst der Einzige der keine Angst vor mir hatte Liebster..."  
  
Wenn Du schreien würdest, würde ich gegen all Deine Ängste kämpfen  
  
Kai krallte seine Hände in sein graues Haar. All seine Erinnerungen schienen ihn ertränken zu wollen. Sie zogen ihn in ihren verdorbenen Sog aus dem er sich nicht befreien konnte.  
  
Und ich hielt Deine Hand durch all diese Jahre  
  
Stille Tränen liefen über Kais Wangen und er schluchzte: "All die Jahre bist du an meiner Seite geblieben. Du hast mich nie gefürchtet nicht wahr Ty? Selbst meine Eltern verachteten und verleugneten mich aber nicht du. Nein nie hast du darüber gesprochen das ich 3 Jahre älter war als du Liebster und doch dauerte es nicht lange bis du mich an Körpergröße überragtest."  
  
Und Du hast immer noch alles von mir  
  
"Warum muss ich in dem Körper eines 12 Jährigen festsitzen. Ich wollte diese Gabe meiner Familie nie. Nicht zu diesem Preis. Was nütz es mir nie zu altern wenn ich dich nicht in meine Arme schließen darf? Einmal nur einmal vergaß ich alle Regeln als ich dich küsste doch mussten wir es beide bereuen." Selbst vergessen nahm der Kleine Tyrons Hand und führte sie zu seinem Mund um sie zu küssen. "Ich hätte sie töten können für das was sie dir antaten doch du hieltest mich davon ab. Ich weiß noch genau was du sagtest: Wenn sie schon deine Seele dem Teufel verkauft haben dann lebe so das Gott dich nicht abweisen kann. Aber er wird mich abweisen denn egal was ich auch tue meine Liebe zu dir kann einfach nicht erlöschen..."  
  
Du faszinierst mich  
  
"An dem Tag als du das Licht der Welt erblicktest war ich dabei. Und als ich dich dort liegen sah wusste ich dieser Mensch war nur für mich geboren worden."  
  
Mit Deinem ganzen Licht  
  
"Dein helles Licht hat meine dunkle Seele erhellt. Du konntest die Schatten vertreiben die an meiner Seele nagten. Du hast das geschafft was vor dir keiner konnte Geliebter."  
  
Aber nun bin ich an das Leben gebunden, dass Du hinter Dir ließt  
  
"Ich kann nicht sterben und das nur durch diesen verdammten Biss. Sie wussten es, alle wussten das er mich an meinem 12 Geburtstag holen kommen würde. Es war vorbestimmt seit meiner Geburt. Als er mir seinen Todeskuss gab starb etwas in mir. Er riss mich in eine Welt zwischen Leben und Tod, in eine verdammte Welt. Nicht sterben, leben oder sogar altern zu können ist furchtbar. Das Einzige was ich tun kann ist meine Gestalt zu verändern. Es wird geschehen wenn ich stark genug dafür bin."  
  
Dein Gesicht spiegelt all meine schönsten Träume  
  
Sanft küsste Kai eine Spur über Tyrons Wange, dann sein Ohr hinunter zu seinem Hals und flüsterte dagegen: "Ich werde einen erwachsenen Körper haben wenn wir uns wieder sehen Ty. Es wird in einer Zeit sein in der unsere Lieben nichts anstößiges und verbotenes mehr sein wird. Ich werde nicht mehr in dem Körper eines Kindes eingesperrt sein und du wirst dich mir ganz hingeben können."  
  
Deine Stimme lässt in mir jegliche Vernunft verschwinden  
  
Kleine Hände begaben sich auf die Wanderschaft über den kalten Körper und Kai legte sich behutsam auf ihm nieder. Er erinnerte sich an Tyrons glockenklares Lachen, an seine strahlenden Augen und an die verführerischen Lippen. "Ich habe ihre Blicke gesehen Ty sie wollten dich alle. Keiner von ihnen verstand warum du bei mir bliebst, bei einem Kind. Nie hast du dich jemanden hingegeben mein blauer Engel. Nie. War es aus Rücksicht zu mir weil du wusstest das ich trotz dieses kindlichen Körpers dich wie ein ausgewachsener Mann begehrte?"  
  
Diese Wunden scheinen nicht zu heilen  
  
"Deine leicht gebräunte Haut ist so schön Ty. Alles an dir scheint nicht von dieser Welt zu sein. Du bist ein Engel der zu neugierig war und sich zu weit aus dem Himmel lehnte nur um zu fallen. Ich fing dich auf aber legte ich dir auch Ketten an die mich an dich banden. Doch hast du dich nicht ein einziges Mahl über sie beschwert."  
  
Der Schmerz ist zu real  
  
"Bald werden die ersten Jäger auftauchen. Sie sagen Höllenwesen wie meines Gleichen haben nichts auf der Erde verloren. Doch wo gehören wir hin? Nicht in den Himmel, nicht auf die Erde, nicht in die Hölle. Wohin dann? Ich werde mich vorsehen müssen wenn diese Irren mit ihren Kruzifixen und Pflöcken durch die Gegend rennen. Viele von ihnen werden streben. Viele von meins Gleichen werden sterben. Blut wird fließen in diesem irrwitzigen Specktakel. Doch ich werde hier bleiben so wie du es wolltest Ty. Hier werden sie mich nicht finden und ich werde warten bis der Tag kommt an dem du dich wieder zu weit aus dem Himmel lehnst."  
  
Es ist zuviel, das die Zeit nicht heilen kann  
  
Warme Sonnenstrahlen krochen über den Boden und Kai wich schnell vor ihnen zurück. Es würde eine Zeit geben in der er im Sonnenlicht wandeln könnte jedoch war jetzt noch nicht gekommen. Fest kuschelte er sich an den Körper seines Liebsten der ihn vor der Helligkeit abschirmte. "Sie werden dich bald holen kommen Ty..."  
  
Wenn Du weinst, würde ich all Deine Tränen weg wischen  
  
Kai musste eingeschlafen sein denn als er aufwachte befand er sich in einem dunklen Zimmer. Bei näherem Hinsehen fiel ihm auf das die Fenster mit schwarzen Tücher verhängt worden waren doch die Dunkelheit hinderte ihn daran mehr zu erkennen. "Bist du endlich aufgewacht junger Herr." Vor ihm stand der Priester der seit jeher ihre Familie betreute und blickte freundlich auf ihn hernieder. "Ehrwürdiger Vater seid ihr hier um meine Seele zu läutern und mich in die Dunkelheit zu stoßen." Betrübt schüttelte dieser den Kopf. "Das kann ich nicht mein Junge und das weißt du. Das vermag nur er." Kai lächelte zärtlich als sein Liebster erwähnt wurde. "Werden mich die Schatten nun verspeisen da er weg ist?" "Ich weiß es nicht mein Sohn. Es liegt an dir ob du sie lang genug aufhalten kannst. Er wird wiedergeboren werden doch es kann Jahrtausende dauern. Bist du bereit solange zu warten und zu leiden?" "Ich würde bis an das Ende der Zeit alle Schmerzen dieser und aller Welten ertragen wenn ich ihn nur noch einmal sehen dürfte." Mit einem leichten Lächeln nickte der Priester. Dieser Junge tat ihm so furchtbar leid. Ihm wurde sein Leben gestohlen, so wie seine einzige Liebe und er hatte nie die Chance gehabt etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.  
  
Wenn Du schreien würdest, würde ich gegen alle Deine Ängste kämpfen  
  
Also sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten versuchte er herauszufinden wo er sich befand. Er mochte zwar die Fähigkeiten eines Geschöpfes der Nacht besitzen doch hatte sein Geliebter diese immer wieder so unterdrückt das er sie bisher nicht hatte nutzen können. Mit den Augen einer Katze die Welt bei Nacht zu betrachten war ein aufregendes und atemberaubendes Gefühl.  
  
Und ich hielt Deine Hand durch all diese Jahre  
  
Doch als er sich so im Raum um sah bemerkte er das etwas sehr entscheidendes fehlte. Aufgebracht sprangt Kai auf und wandte sich an den Priester. "Wo habt ihr ihn hingebracht? Wo! Sagt schon er ist nicht hier!" Seufzend schüttelte der Priester den Kopf. "Versteht doch junger Herr wir müssen ihn begraben. Er ist tot und dagegen könnt selbst ihr nichts ausrichten. Lasst ihm seinen letzten Frieden." Rote Augen loderten vor Wut. Wie konnten sie es wagen ihm seinen Geliebten einfach wegzunehmen? "Bringt ihn wieder her. Er gehört mir." Die Stimme des Kleinen war gefährlich ruhig. Auch bemerkte der heilige Vater in welcher Gefahr er schwebte doch schüttelte er nur vehement den Kopf. "Das kann ich nicht tun." Kais Sicht wurde rot, blutrot. Er schnappte sich den Priester und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand, beide Hände um seinen Hals gelegt drückte er langsam zu. "Gebt ihn heraus. Sein Platz ist neben mir!" Der Priester konnte nur ein Röcheln zustande bringen doch schüttelte er abermals energisch mit dem Kopf.  
  
Und Du hast immer noch alles von mir  
  
Sie wollten ihm seinen Geliebten wegnehmen! Das konnte und durfte er nicht zulassen! In dieser Nachte erfuhr Kai das erstemal wie es sich anfühlte mit seinen Krallen durch warmes Fleisch zu fahren. Wie es war den letzten Lebenstropfen aus einem Lebendenwesen zu saugen. Es war der Tag an dem sein Liebster starb und Kai mit ihm.  
  
Das Jahr 2004  
  
Ich habe so versucht, mir klar zu machen, dass Du gegangen bist  
  
Eine kleine Gestalt hockte auf den Dächern Tokios und spähte hinab in eine der Gassen. Eine Gruppe von Jungendlichen war dort unterwegs und lachte ausgelassen.  
  
Und obwohl Du immer bei mir sein wirst  
  
Kais Blick war nur an eine der Personen geheftet. Seine langen blauen Haare trug er in einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und nachtblaue Augen funkelten als er mit seinen Freunden scherzte.  
  
Bin ich die ganze Zeit allein gewesen  
  
Von Kais kalter Seele schien das Eis zu splittern und er starrte gebannt auf die Form unter sich. In rote Augen kehrte ein längst vergessener Glanz zurück. Kais Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. Wie lang hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. "Du hast dich also wirklich wieder zu weit aus dem Himmel gelehnt mein Engel." Mit einem letzten Blick verschwand er in den dunkle Schatten. Endlich war die Zeit gekommen...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt?  
  
So dele da bin ich wieder. Ich weiß noch nicht ob es eine Fortsetzung gibt. Zwar hätte ich da ein paar Idee aber wer weiß. Morgen gibts wohl den 4. Teil von Property. Wer bei dieser wirren Geschichte nicht ganz durchgeblickt hat hier noch mal die Erklärung: Kai wird an seinem 12 Geburtstag von einem Vampir gebissen weil seine Familie seine Seele an diesen gegen Macht verkauft hat. Kai ist 3 Jahre älter als Tyson doch hört er nach dem Biss auf zu wachsen. Das liegt daran das Tyson seine Vampirkräfte unterdrückt. Kai liebt Tyson abgöttisch doch ist in ihrer Zeit gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe verboten. Trotz allem küsst Kai ihn was leider nicht unbeobachtet bleibt und die Beiden werden sehr hart bestraft. Tyson stirb bei dem Versuch, Kai zuretten, als auf diesen ein Anschlag verübt wird. So ich glaub das wars. Na egal bis denne MD! 


	2. Das Treffen

Yo da bin ich wieder! Was soll ich sagen ihr riefet nach einem weiteren Teil und da isser! Ich freue mich schon diese Geschichte weiter zu schreibe doch muss ich euch waren, unser lieber Kai ist hier sehr und ich wieder hole sehr possessiv! Ja so liebe ich ihn und nicht anders! Dieser Teil geht etwas schleppen voran und enthält eigentlich so gut wie keine Informationen was sich aber ab dem nächsten ändern sollte. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch trotzdem! Nun ja na dann...On with the Fic!  
  
My Immortal II  
  
A hundred days had made me older Kai kauerte in einer dunklen Ecke in einer der Straßen Tokios. Sein Blick schweifte immer wieder zu einem Fenster der vielen Häuser in dieser Straße. Zu dem Fenster hinter dem sich sein Liebster verbarg. /Hunderte von Jahren habe ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. 329 Jahre und jetzt da er gekommen ist überkommt mich diese unbändige Angst. Was wenn du mich nicht erkennst Liebster? Der Körper wandelt sich. Er kommt und geht doch die Seele, das Herz bleibt immer gleich. Ja das sagte mir der Priester der dich mir nahm. Aber kann dein Herz sich erinnern?/ Since the last time that I saw your pretty face /Du bist so schön wie damals Liebster. Selbst die Engel beneiden dich um deine Schönheit die keines Gleichen findet. Haare wie das tiefste Wasser des Meeres. Augen so dunkelblau wie der Nachthimmel. Sie glitzern wie Tausende von Sternen die in ihrem Firmament wohnen. Von deiner Reinheit hast du nichts eingebüßt mein Engel./ A thousand lights had made me colder /Doch ich habe mich verändert. Ich bin das Monster geworden vor dem du mich immer bewaren wolltest. Ich war nicht stark genug Ty. Ohne dich bin ich nichts. Wirst du dich in so etwas hässliches wie mich verlieben können? Werde ich es schaffen nochmals dein Herz für mich zu gewinnen?/ And I don't think I can look at this the same Der Rotäugige drückte sich tiefer in die Schatten als ein Pärchen gemächlich an ihm vorbeischlenderte, so das er von ihnen unbemerkt blieb. /Ich habe mich so sehr verändert Ty. Die Einsamkeit hat mich von Innen aufgefressen und nur noch die Schwärze übriggelassen. Ich weiß das ich damals schon herrisch war...und es ist noch schlimmer geworden. Doch habe ich all diese Zeit nur auf diesen einen Moment gewartet, ich hoffe nur das ich mich zurückhalten kann. Ich habe keine Angst um mich nein, eher graut es mir davor das meine ungezügelte Leidenschaft dich mit mir ins Verderben reißt. Aber ich braue dich mehr als du dir es jemals vorstellen kannst Ty. Ich habe keine Wahl, denn ich konnte damals nicht ohne dich sein und jetzt nach all der Zeit erst recht nicht./ But all the miles had separate Sehsüchtig blickte Kai wieder zum Fenster hinter dessen Vorhängen sich ein Schatten abzeichnete. "Ich werde dich holen kommen Liebster gleich morgen. Schlaf gut mein Ty...", hauchte er. They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face Müde rieb Tyson sich die Augen. Er liebte es sich mit seinen Freunden zu treffen doch konnten sie auch manchmal sehr anstrengend sein. Hilary hatte in einem fort über ihren neuen Schwarm einen Kellner aus dem "Chaser" einem Cafe das sie oft besuchten geredet. Und das ohne Unterbrechung. Mariah hing an Rays Arm und himmelte diesen an so wie immer. Und Max hatte vergeblich versucht mit dem Handy seine Freundin Miriam zu erreichen ohne Erfolg. Nur er gurkte immer noch alleine umher. An Angeboten hatte es nie gefehlt eigentlich hatte er wenn man es genau nahm sehr viele Verehrer. Weiblicher wie männlicher Natur. Doch war da ein nagendes Gefühl in seinem Inneren das ihm sagte es sei nicht richtig... Sein Großvater meinte nur immer: "Jeder hat sein Gegenstück und wenn man es gewaltsam finden will zerbricht man." Vielleicht hatte der alte Mann damit sogar recht. Aber er fühlte sich einsam und daran konnten seine Freund auch nichts ändern. I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind Manchmal sah er ihn in seinen Träumen. Es war ein Junge mit grauem Haar und blutroten Augen. Ein Kind. Das war es was ihn verwirrte und doch waren seinen Augen so mit Verlangen gefüllt das es ihn jedes Mal schauderte. I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time Es waren immer sehr intensive Träume von denen er sich nicht losreißen konnte und die sich in sein Gehirn brannten unauslöschlich. Doch immer wenn er den Jungen etwas fragen wollte legte der ihm nur einen Finger auf die Lippen und flüsterte: "Bald mein Liebster hab noch etwas Geduld. Bald wirst du mir gehören." Seine Stimme brachte Tyson zum Schaudern. Wie konnte so ein kleiner Junge nur so eine tiefe, volle Stimme haben. Sie zog ihn in ihren Bann ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung. I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams Das brennende Verlangen nach den Zärtlichkeiten dieses Fremden wuchs mit jedem Traum so sehr das es ihm fast Angst machte. Und doch waren ihm die Berührungen nicht fremd, nein eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. All das verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr. Er hatte diese Träume schon solange er denken konnte doch erst die letzten Nächte begleiteten sie ihn so intensiv. Erst jetzt reagierte sein fast erwachsener Körper auf sie. And tonight it's only you and me Tyson war nie verliebt gewesen oder hatte sich nach jemandem gesehnt, doch nun jetzt wo er sich diesen Gefühlen nicht mehr erwehren konnte, was auch immer sie zu bedeuten hatten, fühlte er sich zu diesem Fremden hingezogen. Und das machte ihn unsicher... Wie konnte er sich in jemanden verlieben den er gar nicht kannte? Und noch dazu ein Kind! The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello "Tyson!", tönte es von unten herauf. Der Gerufene steckte den Kopf aus der Tür und sah zu seinem Opa der am unteren Ende der Treppe stand. "Was gibt's Opa?" "Warum zu Henker bist du noch wach? Es ist schon längst Zeit um in den Federn zu liegen T-Man!" Tyson seufzte genervt. Warum musste sein Großvater aber auch immer so übertrieben jugendlich tun? "Opa ich bin 19 und nicht 6!" "Ich höre dich morgen früh schon wieder jammern! Denk an meine Worte!" Damit verschwand er wieder im Wohnzimmer. Der Blauhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf. Immer das Selbe! I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go /Werde ich heute Nacht wieder von ihm träumen?/ Gedanken versunken ließ Tyson sich auf sein Bett fallen und kuschelte sich in die Lacken. Es dauerte nicht lange dann war er schon eingeschlafen. Was er nicht wusste war das zwei rotglühende Augen über seinen Schlafwachten. I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind Der Morgen graute schon viel zu früh und der Blauhaarige schleppte sich müde aus dem Bett zum morgendlichen Training mit seinem Großvater. Dieser war wie immer so gut gelaunt das es schon zum verzweifeln war! "Tyson! Nur keine Müdigkeit vorschützen jetzt werden wir sehen wer von uns beiden der Stärkere ist!", tönte der alte Mann aus vollen Rohren. "Ja, ja Opa..." Gähnte dessen Enkel nur darauf so wie jeden morgen. I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time "Tyson! Zeig mir nicht schon wieder deine Mandeln sondern mach dich ans Training!" Abwinkend machte sich Tyson daran seine morgendlichen Liegestützen zu absolvieren während sein Großvater im hinteren Teil des Dojos verschwand. So mit sich selbst beschäftig bemerke er nicht wie sich die Tür zum Dojo öffnete und jemand eintrat. Erst als die Person ihn ansprach fuhr er erschrocken zusammen. "Wie ich sehe beginnt das Training hier sehr früh. Ich habe solche Ausdauer schon immer bewundert." Als sich Tyson von seinem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und wandte sich dem Unbekannten zu. Überrascht blinzelte er über das was er sah. Am Eingang stand ein kleiner Junge um die 12 Jahre alt mit blaugrauem Haar und schlanker Statur. Er war gänzlich in Schwarz gekleidet bis auf einen weißen Schal der sich um seinen Hals wand. Was aber am auffälligsten und gleichzeitig beeindruckendsten war waren seine tiefroten Augen. Es war als ob sie sich in Tysons Seele bohren wollten und doch hielten sie eine solche Zärtlichkeit in sich. Er war der Junge aus Tysons Traum der ihn jede Nacht aufs Neue verfolgte. I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams "Ich..." Völlig überrumpelt blickte der Blauhaarige seinen Gegenüber an. Dieser schenkte ihm ein amüsiertes Lächeln bei dem auffallend große Eckzähne zum Vorschein kamen. "Verzeih ich wollte dir keine Angst einjagen oder dich gar erschrecken." Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund begann Tyson rot zu werden. Sein Körper unterlag nicht mehr seiner Kontrolle! "Du hast mich nicht erschreckt! Ich war nur überrascht!" Der Kleine kicherte und seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich tief für einen Jungen seines Alters. And tonight boy it's only you and me "Aber natürlich warum solltest du dich auf vor mir fürchten? Ich würde so einem wunderschönen Geschöpf niemals etwas zu leide tun!" Machte sich dieser Kerl etwas über ihn lustig? Es war schon seltsam ein Kompliment von jemandem zu bekommen der um so vieles jünger war als er selbst und doch warum fühlte es sich so an als ob dieser Junge älter war als er? /Wer ist er eigentlich?/ Als ob sein Gegenüber seine Gedanken gelesen hätte antwortete er ihm auf die unausgesprochene Frage. "Verzeih ich vergaß mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Kai Hiwatari. Er ist mir eine Ehre dich kennen lernen zu dürfen Tyson Granger." Kai blickte Tyson tief in die Augen bevor er seine Hand nahm um diese zu küssen worauf sich auf dessen Wangen eine zarte Röte schlich. /Was geht den jetzt ab! Ich bin doch ein Junge und kein Mädchen! Und seit wann küsst man denn noch die Hand einer Person? Und wie zum Henker ist er so schnell von der Tür zu mir gekommen? Ich habe nicht einmal gesehen das er sich überhaupt bewegt!/ Die Tatsache das ein völliger Fremder seinen Namen wusste entging Tyson. Everything I know, and anywhere I go Kai fühlte sich als ob er schweben würde. Hier stand er und küsste seines Liebsten Hand und das nach 329 Jahren. /Er schmeckt immer noch gleich, selbst in dieser Form. Gott hat mich erhört und mir meinen Engel gesandt nach so langer Zeit./ Zitternde Lippen wanderten über die zarte Haut der Hand und wollten sie nicht freigeben. /Ich muss mich beherrschen! Ich darf ihn nicht verschrecken durch ein unüberlegtes Verhalten. Egal wie sehr meine Lust mich auch dazu treiben will!/ Keuchend ließ der Rotäugige die geliebte Hand gehen und trat etwas zurück um Tyson mehr Platz zu lassen. It gets hard but it won't take away my love Der Blauhaarige wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Dieser kleine Pimpf brachte ihn einfach aus der Fassung. Rote Augen schienen all seine Bewegungen zu beobachten, es war gar so als ob der Andere sie aufsaugen wollte was Tyson dazu brachte noch röter zu werden. And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done "Tyson!" Tysons Großvater stapfte aus dem hinteren Teil des Dojo. Als er ihren Gast bemerkte ging er freudestrahlend auf diesen zu. "Ah ich sehe ein neuer Schüler! Vernünftig! Die Jungend von heute hat ihren inneren Kampfgeist völlig vergessen und verweichlicht!" Grinsend zog Kai eine Augenbraue hoch als er den alten Mann musterte. Das könnte noch amüsant werden. "Ich bin Kai Hiwatari und ich bin hier um gegen ihren Enkel anzutreten." Verwundert sah der Alte zu diesem. "Kennst du den Jungen etwas Tyson?" "Ähm.. nein... ja ...ich" Um seinen Liebsten vor einer Antwort zu retten meinte Kai schnell: "Wir kennen uns von früher." Anscheinend mit dieser Antwort zufrieden nickte der Greis. "Gut dann macht das was ihr tun müsst. Ihr findet mich draußen wenn ihr fertig seit. Ach und Kai. Komm noch zu mir bevor du gehst dann kann ich dir meine verschiedenen Schlagtechniken beibringen! Das Schicksal hat dich hergeführt mein Schüler zu werden!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in den Vorhof des Dojo um Aufwärmübungen zu machen. (1) it get hard but it won't take away my love Grinsend blickte Kai ihm hinterher. /Ein sehr interessanter und amüsanter Mensch!/ "Was sollte das?" Tyson Stimme riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken und sofort widmete er ihm all seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Was meinst du Tyson?" "Du weißt genau was ich meine! Das mit dem das wir uns von Früher kennen! Ich bin sicher das ich dich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe!" Tief blickte Rot in Blau und Kai fragte mit rauchiger Stimme während er auf den Größeren zuging: "Bist du dir da sicher Ty? Hast du dich nicht manchmal Nachts im Bett gewälzt und nach mir gerufen? Haben meine Berührungen nicht dein Verlange nach mehr geweckt? Dabei habe ich mir doch solche Mühe gegeben!" Den Rest des Satzes hauchte er verführerisch in das Ohr der Blauhaarigen. I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind Tysons Augen weitete sich. Woher wusste er...? "Wer bist du? Woher weißt du von meinen Träumen?" Panik schlich sich in seine Stimme so das Kai seine Brauen zusammen zog. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt das du vor mir keine Angst zu haben brauchst Ty! Ich würde dir nie etwas tun..." Der Kleine steckte seine Hand nach dem Anderen aus doch dieser wich zurück. I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time "Wer bist du? Antworte mir gefälligst!" Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf Kais Züge. "Du stellst die falsche Frage Ty..." I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams Tyson begriff nicht worauf er hinaus wollte. Was sollte das alles? "Hör mir zu Ty. Ich kann es dir jetzt nicht erklären denn meine Kraft geht mir langsam aber sicher aus. Außerdem stellst du die falsche Frage." Müde senkten sich rote Augen auf Halbmast. /Die falsche Frage? Was meint er denn damit schon wieder?/ Egal was Kai auch sagte es verwirrte Tyson nur noch mehr! "Hey alles o.k. mit dir?" Besorgt sah er den Kleineren an. "Ja ich bin in Ordnung aber das Sonnenlicht schwächt mich noch immer." "Was bist du?" Wieder schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Kais Züge. "Das war die richtige Frage. Ich bin ein Untoter der sich unsterblich in einen Engel verliebt hat." And tonight boy it's only you and me Bevor Tyson noch irgendetwas darauf erwidern konnte spürte er wie sich ein Paar kalte Lippen auf die seinen pressten. Dieser scheue Kuss war schon zu ende bevor er richtig begonnen hatte und doch ließ er den Blauhaarigen seltsamer Weise völlig außer Atem zurück. "Ich liebe dich Ty. Und ich verspreche dir das ich dir heute Nacht all deine Fragen beantworten werde." Völlig durcheinander schloss Tyson die Augen nur um sie gleich wieder zu öffnen. Er wollte Kai fragen was das alles zu bedeuten hatte doch war dieser wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Hecktisch rannte Tyson durch das ganze Dojo auf der suche nach seinem seltsamen Verehren doch ohne Erfolg. "Ah T- Man da bist du ja! Hey wo ist denn dein kleiner Freund abgeblieben?" "Opa ist Kai bei dir vorbeigekommen?" "Nein Tyson sonst würde ich dich doch nicht fragen. Also wo ist er? Ich muss ihm doch noch meine unschlagbare Schwerttechnik vorführen!" "Ich fürchte das muss bis zum nächsten Mal warten Opa er ist schon weg." Enttäuscht grummelte der alte Mann vor sich hin. Also war ihm schon wieder eines seiner "Opfer" entwischt. (2) I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
Gedankenverloren starrte Tyson vor sich hin. Gab es denn ein nächstes Mal? /Kai hat gesagt das es mir bei Nacht alles erklären will. Und da hat er viel zu erklären! Der Dojo hat nur einen Ausgang und Opa stand davor, also wie zum Henker ist er hier rausgekommen ohne das ihn jemand gesehen hat? Und was meinte er damit das er mich liebt?" Bei diesem Gedanke lief Tyson zum hundersten Mal an diesem Tag rot an.  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
/Es sollte mir nicht gefallen wenn ein Kind so etwas zu mir sagt!/, schalte er sich selbst. /Und doch warum wusste er über meine Träume bescheid? Hat er sie mir geschickt?/ Der blaue Drache seufzte tief. Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten? Und warum wollte sein Herz nicht aufhören wie wild zu klopfen?  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
"Ich wollte eigentlich nicht so weit gehen... Doch nur dein Anblick macht mich willenlos Liebster. Ty ich muss mich beeilen die Zeit droht knapp zu werden. Bald wird alles zusammenbrechen und dann muss ich stark genug sein um dich beschützen zu können. Und doch kannst nur du mir meine Kraft entsiegeln." Verlangend ließ Kai seine Hand über das Glas des Dachfensters gleiten das den Blick auf seinen Engel freigab.  
  
But tonight boy it's only you and me  
  
"Heute Nacht mein Engel wird sich alles aufklären und ich bete zu Gott das er mich erhört und du dein Herz mir öffnest wie damals. Hah das so eine verfluchte Kreatur wie ich betet...wer hätte das gedacht?" Mit einem letzten gehauchten Kuss zog er sich in die Schatten zurück. Dieses kurze Gespräch hatte furchtbar an seinen Kräften gezehrt und doch würde sich bald alles ändern wenn ihm durch seinen Liebsten seine wahren Vampirkräfte erschlossen würden.  
  
"So, so. Also hat er ihn gefunden der dem sein Herz und seine Seele gehört. Aber glaubst du wirklich das mich das aufhalten könnte Hiwatari? Wir werden sehen."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
(1) Kreisch! Ich habe mich bei dieser Folge tot gelacht! Sie ist immer noch eine meiner liebsten! Kai sah so süß aus als er nicht wusste was er Tysons Großvater antworten sollte. Sorry aber ich versteh echt nicht was manche in RayxKai sehen, KaixTyson schreit doch schon förmlich vom Bildschirm oder? Besonders in G-Revolution! Yeah ich freu mich schon auf die Folgen aber wisst ihr was? Die DVD mit je 4 Folgen kostet 40 Euro! 40! Das war dann selbst mir zu teuer. Höhm also sollte jemand von euch wissen wo man G-Folgen günstiger herbekommt bitte sagen! Demjenigen schreibe ich auch ne Geschichte! :3 Die Bilder sind einfach nur göttlich wo Kai Tyson umarmt oder sich auf ihn stützt! O.k. o.k. Schluss jetzt ich könnte ewig so weiter labern. Man sagt mir immer sich solle in meinem Alter nicht mehr Animecharas anhimmeln... -.-   
  
(2) Ja, ja die armen Schüler! XD  
  
Irgendwie kommt mir der Schluss etwas bekannt vor... -.- Nochmals zu Kary. Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen denn ich glaube nicht das ich mehr als 3 Seiten pro Tag schreiben kann. Na ja eigentlich schreibe ich mehr. Denn ich schreibe den halben Teil einer Geschichte die ich am nächsten Tag veröffentliche schon am vorherigen Tag. (Wadden das fürn Satz?.?) Mein geliebtes Muttertier hat die nächsten zwei Wochen frei was soviel heißt wie Computer Entzug! Kreisch! Zwar liebe ich sie aber das is grausam! - Das hießt im Klartext das ich weniger schreiben kann in dieser Zeit sorry. Na ja bis dann MD 


End file.
